A long wait to happiness
by multackfirewind
Summary: When Zack plans to ask Maddie out on a dait his graduation night, what if he was able to catch a glimpse of the future that makes him 2nd guess if he likes Maddie. Another Zaddie Story. I dont own "the suite life of zack and cody". review review review.
1. happy Zack

It was pretty much any other day at the Tipton Hotel. Mr. Moseby was at the front desk checking people in while glaring at the elevator door hoping that the twins would never come through. Esteban was carrying luggage around trying not to fall. Arwin was either inventing something or practicing asking out Carey Martin out. Carey was singing like she did once a week. And Maddie was one of the hardest working ones of them all at the time. She woke up every morning, went to college, ran to the Tipton where she had 45 minutes to do homework, and then start her shift.

Cody was up in his room staring at his final exam he had gotten back from the teachers, _how could I get a 98% on the test,_ Cody thought to himself.

Zack was running to show off his 100% to Maddie that he got on his final. Maddie told him if he were going to get an A on his final she would give him 7 free candy bars. Of course Zack wasn't going to let her get away with him getting it for free though.

"Hey sweet thang, guess what I got on my test?" Zack simply asked Maddie.

"I wonder, could it be worth 7 candy bars?"

"Better than that, I got a 100%, didn't miss a single question." Zack stated proudly.

"Wow, well I guess I owe you something don't I. Go ahead, choose what you want."

Zack chose the candy bars rather quickly and left walking toured the elevator smiling. He had in one of his hands the exam and 'accidentally' dropped something out of it on the way to the elevator. Maddie noticed it and yelled for Zack to wait but he was already on the elevator.

Maddie looked at what he dropped and it was an envelope with her name on it. She smiled knowing he did this on purpose. She opened it and found a card inside in which it said:

_Maddie, I couldn't of gotten That A on the test without you_

_You're the best thing that has Ever happened to me, you_

_Bring out the best of me and I hope that you enjoy my_

_Thank you gift inside the envelope._

_Love Zack_

Maddie looked in the envelope and found a twenty dollar bill inside. She couldn't believe what he would do sometimes. She looked at the envelope again and it said on the back "there is more inside", she looked inside it again and found some of the most amazing diamond earrings she had ever seen. She wondered how he did it but he made her cry tears of joy.

Zack came back out of the elevator and found her smiling and knew he was another step closer to the woman of his dreams.


	2. a glimpse into the future

Zack was rather proud of himself, he had Maddie smiling and that's all he cared about.

"Hey Cody, check out my new plan, our graduation night two weeks away, I will take Maddie out for a walk and then to the play ground and swing with her and finally pop the question. How does it sound?"

"Like your out of your mind, why don't you give up, she doesn't feel the same way toured you."

"Fine, have it your way", Zack slammed the door and ran to talk to Arwin, he always listened to Zack and always believed in him.

000

"So Arwin, what do you think of the plan?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ummmm, what are you… making?"

"oh I call it the 'seeintothefuturealizer'."

"Can I try it?" Zack didn't think it would have been a big deal, what could possibly happen.

"Ok, but it will only last for about 15-30 seconds." Arwin simply replied.

Zack put this strange helmet like thing with glasses on it on and turned the dial to the night of his graduation. He found himself at the playground with himself and Maddie talking. They obviously couldn't see him. He listened to there conversation.

"Maddie," Zack in the future was having trouble speaking, which hardly ever happened, "I know… that you have always thought… that I had some silly little crush… on you and that I would eventually get over it…, but the truth is… Maddie… it isn't a silly little crush… and I love you. I really do and would do anything to prove it to you."

"Zack, I cant…" Maddie started to say but Zack interrupted her.

"I don't care about any age difference, I love you just think for a second, please?"

"Zack, I'm sorry, I can't and you keep asking me and I can't handle you getting upset so much of the time over this. I'm sorry, but I… I don't want to see you…"

Zack yanked the helmet off his head before the future Maddie could finish and he laid there crying on the floor in Arwin's office. He got up ran up the stairs and through the lobby where Maddie was about to thank him again for the earrings and back to his suite where he locked himself in his room.

Meanwhile Arwin was stunned as to what he just saw, he picked up the helmet and pressed replay to watch what Zack had seen, but Arwin listened to the whole conversation.

Future Maddie was talking to Zack where the original Zack had left.

"I don't want to see you in so much pain, so please just listen to me, I cant do this right now, it would put me in too much pressure, so please just wait."

Zack grew a big smile, he would wait lifetimes if it did mean he could be with Maddie.

"And Zack, one more thing," Maddie leaned over to Zack and grabbed his shirt and yanked him over to her and kissed him. Zack smiled again.

Arwin came back to his normal time and realized Zack didn't see everything that happened.

"Oh no!" Arwin simply couldn't believe himself.


	3. two broken hearts

Maddie went up the elevator to find Zack; she was very worried about him. When she got up there she knocked on the door and Cody answered it.

"Where is Zack?"

"He is in his bedroom, he wont let anyone in and wont come out."

Maddie ran to the bedroom door and knocked. "Zack open up, what is wrong?"

"Leave me alone, just like you don't want to see me again, I definitely don't want to see you! EVER!"

Maddie started to tear up "What… why? What are you talking about."

Zack was filled with rage and couldn't stop himself, "You don't like me, you never have never will, why even talk to me, go away. I cant stand to talk to you right now." Zack couldn't handle the denial from what he saw of Maddie in the future, it hurt to much.

"Zack, what do you mean, I am your friend" Maddie was flat out crying by now.

"You know I thought you really were, but now how can you say that. Friends don't hurt there friends like that."

"Zack, how did I hurt you, just these past few days, I felt something between us, something great and powerful. I started feeling an emotion that made me fell happier than I have ever felt. Just this morning, I thought I lo… I thought I loved you." Maddie ran out of the room crying.

Zack laid in his bed thinking about what she said and what she said in the future. He stayed awake the whole night thinking about it.

Three days later.

Zack had finally came out of his room. He decided to go down stairs and talk to Maddie about why he became so angry.

Zack walked up to the candy counter where he saw a box being unpacked by someone behind it.

"Maddie, I'd like to say I'm sorry and I think we need to talk about what happened."

"I'm not Maddie." A strange looking woman came from behind the box with a confused look on her face.

"Where is Maddie? WHERE IS SHE?" Zack ran over to Esteban asking where she was.

"I'm sorry little blond person, I don't know she is, she hasn't been around for about three days.

Zack got really scared, how could this of happened, had he caused Maddie to leave? He ran to Mr. Moseby and begged him to tell him where Maddie was.

"I'm sorry Zack but Maddie transferred to a different college. She told me to give this to you and that she thinks she should best leave."

"But where did she go?" Zack begged him to tell him.

"I'm sorry Zack I don't know."

Zack fell to the floor with his back against the wall. He opened the letter she left for him and read it:

_Dear Zack_

_I'm sorry for what ever I did to you. I wish I knew how to fix whatever wrong I did to make it right. I thought about what you said and decided to listen to you. I want you to be happy and if it makes you sad and mad to see me around then I think the best thing is for me to leave. I really will miss you and did mean it when I said I thought I really loved you. We could have had so many great times together but I want you to be happy. And if that means without me then I guess this is it. I wish I could of said goodbye face to face, but I don't know how I would of done it. So please believe me when I say I really really do love you Zack. Goodbye sweet thang._

_Love_

_Maddie_

Zack was crying when he finished reading it and sat there staring at the words she wrote.

**This was really hard to right but I think this really makes this story better.**


	4. a year later in Kansas

It had been almost a whole year and a half. Zack had waited a year before going to college. But the one he ended up getting to go to was in a small town in Kansas. Cody was accepted to Harvard and left a long time ago, now it his turn.

Zack still held on to the envelope that Maddie had wrote him. He couldn't let go of her, she just meant to much to him.

When Zack got to the train station where he was supposed to leave for Kansas, he just couldn't help but cry. Everything he had at the Tipton was being left behind. All the memories, family, and friends… except for one. One that he never quite knew where had went to. He felt like he had to find her, he couldn't let her go.

Zack got onto the train and left for Kansas.

It was a 10 hour ride there. Man it was a long time. He found himself feeling alone. He ate lasagna for dinner and some water to drink. He got up once to go find a drink. On his way to the drinks he saw someone else on the train that he couldn't help but think looked so familiar. But he didn't think anything of it. He sat back down in his seat with a water bottle.

2 hours later there were still another 4 hours to go. He noticed someone get up and walk his way. It was the person. She looked so familiar, but who was she is all he could think. He gave up trying to figure out who it was, after all she was wearing a hat and it was easy to see who it was.

When she reached him she sat down next to him and pulled her phone out. He tried to speak but she shushed him. She showed him her number and told him to text her right away. Zack was a little confused but he decided to anyway.

He got a text back that said to get off the train in Mulberry Kansas. He was going to get off there anyways. After he got off he got another text saying meet me at the supermarket on Main Street. That she needed to tell him something.

**Sorry the chapter is a little short, who do you think the mystery girl is and what do you think she needs to tell him. Please review and I promise I will right more.**


	5. what are you doing here

Zack started to walk down Main Street in the direction of the supermarket. On his way there he noticed that the whole town was rather very small, and he thought to himself that he could get used to this place.

Once he reached the market, he looked around the building to see if the girl was anywhere around. He was a little nervous but he was going to be alright. After he couldn't find her he walked into the store and looked through the isles in there for the strange girl. He probably would of left and gone to his apartment his mom set him up with, but this girl reminded him of something, or… someone. He had to find this woman.

"Hey… Zack! Over here." Zack saw the girl over by the back of the store where the candy bars were. He started to walk in the direction and couldn't help but think that the girl sounded all too familiar, and she knew his name. But he couldn't think about who it was. He started walking a little bit slower now thinking that this might be a little too dangerous.

"Zack, please." The woman pleaded. Zack knew that voice, who was that person.

"Um… high, alright mam, I don't know who you are or what you want but this is sort of creeping me out so please just tell me how you know me and who you are and why you need to talk to me." Zack sounded a little angry when saying this.

"Ok, let me explain." Her voice changed a little but she still sounded a little familiar. "Ok, I know you because we sort of were friends when we were younger."

"Wait, so who are you?"

"Well that question, I don't think I should answer just yet, but I need your help, you see, we used to be great friends, but we sort of stopped being friends and I ended up here."

"Wait," Zack was confused, "so what is wrong with this place."

"This place isn't the best place in the world; you can get in a lot of trouble. It looks nice at first but the people aren't the right people you want to be around. I got into a little debt and they let me leave the town for a little bit of time but if I didn't come back they would send someone after me. I'm stuck here until I pay off my debt, and I have no money."

"I have a couple questions, how much do you owe, and one other thing. WHO ARE YOU!!!?"

"I'm sor…, I'm sorry" she accidentally used her real voice but changed it when she realized what she did hoping Zack didn't notice. But he did.

Zack stared at her like he saw a ghost. "Ma… Mad… Ma… MADDIE! Where have you been?" Maddie looked devastated.

"Zack let me tell you later the whole story. But first we need out of this town so if you can help me please help me. I need your help."

"Of course, but I don't know how much I can give you I need some for school."

"About that Zack, I sort of sent that letter to get you here to help me."

"Oh! Well in that case, I can get you anywhere from say 100 to 900 thousand dollars."

Maddie's mouth dropped, "Zack, where did you get so much money?"

"Maddie, you don't think I did nothing for a little over a year, did you?"

"Well I never saw you as the working type. But look, I sort of need, about, 2500$"

Zack's mouth dropped this time and Maddie looked a little scared, not sure if Zack would be able to pay for the debt.

Zack noticed the look on Maddie's face and smile. "don't worry, I've got plenty to be able to help you."

Zack gave Maddie the money she needed. He had everything with him. "Zack I need to you to stay away from me for a couple days. Stay in your hotel and don't leave ok."

"Ok Maddie, are you sure that you will be safe."

"Thanks Zack but don't worry, I can handle myself from here."

"Wait, Maddie… can I ask a question."

"Yes"

"You left because of me, why did you need to find me. You didn't know I had quite a bit of money; all you had to do was find London. By the way did you know London and Cody got together?"

"They did really? I mean… Zack I will explain everything later, just please. Thank you so very much. And Zack one more thing, I still do love you." Maddie grabbed Zack and kissed him. Zack didn't even see it coming. Zack smiled.

"Maddie, one more thing, I'm so sorry for everything I did to you. I don't know what I was thinking, and I also believe I owe you an explanation for everything I did to hurt you that weekend. I don't ever want to hurt you like that again."

"Zack, you are the best, always have been, and still are. After this is over, I think it will be wonderful if we start fresh and start again."

Maddie left and Zack felt happier than ever and more scared than ever. He walked to his apartment and stayed there like Maddie had told him to.


	6. The name is Martin, Zack Martin

It had been 2 days since he saw her. Zack was worried sick about her, he was sure how it happened but he finally had her. He was sitting on his bed and couldn't help but wonder how he was going to tell her how he had been upset with her. Will she really believe that he had seen the future with one of Arwin's machine?

Zack stood up and walked to the counter next to the refrigerator and got bread and peanut butter and made himself a peanut butter sandwich. He was hungry. That first day after he saw Maddie he could hardly eat anything. And now he was getting his appetite back.

Then he heard a knock on the door, he ran to the door and opened it. "Mad ad ad ad. You're not Maddie. Can I help you?" there were two guys standing at the door wearing suits. Nice ones to.

"Yes" the taller one said, "you can come with us." They grabbed Zack and took him to there car and threw him in.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't throw me in here, HEY MAN JUST A SECOND."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"Well, I dropped my sandwich, I'm hungry."

"I don't care, now you're coming with us."

Zack had a bag put over his head and his hands tied. Zack was a little scared but thought; hey this must be a misunderstanding. But didn't think that too likely. It only seemed like 2 minutes before the car stopped and they threw him out of the car. They yanked the bag off his head and untied him.

"Wow, only two minutes and a bag over your head still makes you feel a little funny. So guys, what kind of party do you have in store for me?"

The tall, big one slapped Zack over the head really hard.

"I cant see this party going to well."

Zack was taken up to a building, which seemed nice, but still could use some paint.

"So guys, what's for dinner? I'm hungry!"

The big guy punched Zack in the stomach. Zack started to stumble but still was standing.

"You know, it is times like these when I wish I wasn't the one who smarted off to people"

Zack walked into the building with the people and the inside looked like a palace. They took him into a room where stood a man with a gold suit on and Maddie and two other people who looked like body guards.

"So," Zack said casually, "Looks like a nice party you have hear Prince Jiffy."

"Thank you, but your wrong, it's Prince Mike Daddy."

"Sorry, my bad, but Prince Daddy, can borrow the keys and go to the movies."

"Well, Maddie's little friend is funny is he."

"Well you know what they say."

"No, I don't know what they say." Prince Mike Daddy looked confused.

"Oh well I was hoping you would be able to tell me." Prince Daddy chuckled.

"I like you kid, your alright."

"I try." Zack smiled at him.

"You're probably wondering why I have you here right now Zack, I believe it is."

"Oh no, it's Martin, Zack Martin."

"Yes, Zack Martin, well do you know why you are here?" Prince Daddy asked.

"Well, actually I am not sure but I bet if you told me I probably would know."

"Well frankly I am not sure how to say this but your friend here…"

"Wait, I have a question." Zack said.

"What is it?"

"Well, you said frankly I am, so if you are Frank, can I Dylan, and I hear that Maddie likes the name Ashley." The Prince laughed.

"You know, I can see why Maddie chose you to be one of her friends. Now Maddie owed us a great deal of money and she wasn't able to leave without paying the 2500 dollars she owes me. Now she has no money, and somehow paid the debt off. Here is where you come in. Did you give her the money?"

"Well yes, I gave it to her. But before you say anything, I gave it to her, she doesn't need to pay me a cent back."

"Wow, now that is true friendship. Wait, have you ever been together." The Prince laughed. "I like to say I am a man of my word, so if she paid the debt off then she is free. You can go Maddie. Take them away."

"Wait, I know what is missing." Zack smiled at everyone. "Chips and di… oh well there is chips and dip after all." Zack ran over to the food on the table and grabbed a chip and ate it.

"ZACK WAIT" Maddie had screamed to Zack. "those have sleeping powder on them.

Zack drifted off into a deep trance and Maddie ran over and caught him.

The next day Zack woke up in bed at his apartment and Maddie sleeping in the chair next to the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zack woke Maddie up with a startle. "You get to sleep in the bed, not me."

"Zack really, it's alright. But anyway, tonight we can leave this place and go back to Boston. We can talk on the way home in the train."

"You won't believe what I am going to have to say. And my family will wonder why I am not in school."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Zack convinced Maddie to sleep in the bed and Zack slept in the chair.

**Alright so I think this is proving to be a great story, so I think there will be many chapters ahead and possibly even a sequel later. Thank you and please review.**


	7. explanations

Zack and Maddie walked into the train to Boston. It wasn't a very nice train, but the seats at least had cushions. They were somewhat comfortable. But Zack was more worried about how Maddie might handle the truth.

"Zack, I think it is time I explain how I got into this mess."

"Maddie, right now all I care about is that you are safe, and I think I should explain why I got mad at you."

"So who starts first?" "Well how about paper rock scissors. No I'm just kidding, how bout I start."

"Ok, but whatever it is I did, I am really, really sorry."

"Maddie, you see… this is harder than I thought it would be. Well you see remember when I got that A+ on that final." She nodded her head. "Well, I was planning on asking you out on a date on my graduation night which was in two weeks. Anyhow when I was asking Cody about it, he acted like I was crazy, and I decided to go talk to Arwin, he always listened to me. So when I went down there he was working on some helmet device, and he told me it was a seeintothefuturealizer." (See into the future alizer)."Well I thought hardly anything of his worked and decided to try this and I watched that night of my graduation and… well, I think I should show you when we get back, Arwin should still have it and we might be able to see it." Zack was embarrassed and didn't think Maddie believed him.

Maddie noticed the look on his face. "Zack, I believe you. But I don't understand why you didn't like me after that. I mean, I had rejected you many times and you never let them get to you."

"Well, that is sort of the thing; I don't like to talk about. But, when I told you, you said that you don't want to see me in pain, and then told me... that… that you didn't want to ever see me again." Zack was shedding tears unsuccessfully trying to hide them.

"Zack, I honestly don't know why I would say something like that, but listen, it didn't happen. You see, I didn't reject you, I am here right now. What you saw did not actually happen." Zack looked up at her after staring at his feet for what felt like 30 minutes. "Zack listen to me." They looked each other in the eye. "I love you." Even though Maddie had told her back at the market, it felt like this was the first time for some strange reason. Zack took Maddie into his arms and finally had his woman he had loved for so long.

"I love you to." Zack smiled. He couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the hotel was going to react to them."

Maddie sat back up straight. "Zack, I guess it is my turn now. Well, I think its best I start from the beginning. Well I left the hotel thinking I would escape my feelings. I wanted to stop thinking about you and get you out of my life." Zack looked at her with a funny look. And she looked at him back with the kind of look that said _who is the one who had hated some one for something that never even happened_. then he let her continue. "Anyway, I came to Mulberry Kansas, it seemed nice, but when I got settled in I found out the people wasn't as nice as I thought it was. At first I thought I was accidentally a little crabby to the people and they were just being mean back, but I realized that it wasn't me, the whole town was evil."

"Evil, say what. Those guys who kidnapped me, hit me over the head, and punched me, weren't evil, they were just having a good time." Maddie looked at him with one of the looks she used to give him when he was annoying. "Ok I'm sorry I was just kidding, continue."

"Well, I had lost my job and was in desperate need of food, and when I was in the store with the last of my money, some one told me they could get a years worth of food for me and it wouldn't be a problem, and he tricked me into signing a contract, he tricked me, and I got in a 2500$ debt. I couldn't leave, and the longer I was in debt the more I thought of you and how much you would have been there for me." Zack smiled, he knew that was true. "I convinced him I could get the money if I could go get it but I would have to leave. When I left, I snuck into the Tipton and hid in there for about a week. And then got you the letter for the college so you would get down here and help me."

"Wait, you hid, where?"

"I hid in the vents where you and Cody used to play."

"Oh, wow. You know I was going to go into the vents to pull a prank on Mr. Moseby because he made me mad, but then I got the letter."

"That is funny, lucky me."

"How do we explain everything to everybody though?" Zack asked.

"We just say, um… we bumped into each other on accident and well we forgot our past and got lunch which led to dinner, which led to talks and walks and more food and then… BAM. We got together."

"Ok, sounds good to me." Maddie laid her head on Zack's shoulder. They slept the rest of the ride home.

**They are officially together people. There still is more to come and everyone is coming back, Mr. Moseby, Carey, Esteban, London, Arwin, and Cody. Please review. Thank you for reading.**


	8. a sad Tipton

Zack and Maddie woke up about 1 minute before it was time for them to get off the train. They finally reached Boston. Zack grabbed Maddie's hand and took her outside the station. He felt like a kid again to see Boston just how he used to have it. He had only been gone about a week in a half but it seemed like years. He couldn't wait to see every ones face when they found him with Maddie. They took a cab and drove to the Tipton Hotel.

When they got out, Zack put on his fake mustache and his eye contacts to change the color of his eye. Maddie had eye contacts of her own, and a wig that made her hair look brown instead of blond, and put a cap on to top it off.

"So Zack, what should our names be?" Maddie asked Zack with a smile.

"Oh, I like the names, Dylan and Ashley Sprouse."

"Sounds great, do you think they will tell it is us?"

"No way!" Zack said without a doubt in his voice.

The two walked into the Hotel and noticed everything was the same. They had the same people, a little older but still the same. They have the same furniture and same everything. They walked up to Mr. Moseby and with a western accent they asked for a hotel room.

"What type of room will you want, a nice suite or will it be just an over night stay?" Mr. Moseby asked the couple.

"Oh we plan on staying for quite a while." Maddie said giggling.

"Oh then I've got the perfect place for you beautiful couple. How about Suite 214 on the 23rd floor? It's got a nice view, and there are lovely people who live up there now."

"What do ya mean now?" Zack asked.

"Oh to put things into perspective, this hotel won't have any more troublesome kids running around everywhere. So can I have your names please?" Mr. Moseby was happy to talk about the twins being gone.

"Dylan and Ashley Sprouse." Zack said with a smile on his face.

"Here is the key and I hope you lovely couple have a very nice stay at the Tipton."

Zack decided he would start a conversation with Mr. Moseby, "So, can you suggest any good restaurants?"

"Why yes, in fact we have a restaurant here at the Tipton ran by Chef Palo. Amazing food."

"That looks like a nice candy counter over there, very organized." Maddie said.

"Yes, very organized, we had a very sweet girl run that counter and she sort of disappeared and we decided to keep it how she liked it in remembrance of her."

"Really, what was her name?" Maddie couldn't help but ask.

"Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick."

"Wow that is a beautiful name." Maddie had to say it.

"Yes, everyone missed her, especially Zack Martin. Poor kid, had the biggest crush on her. Broke the boys heart when she left, broke the girls heart to I am sure. But Zack, I feel sorry for the kid. Sometimes I wonder if it really was love that he had really felt. I do miss his little schemes he did around here. You know he had never actually had a girlfriend since she left. Tore him up to much, he just couldn't bring himself to do it." Maddie looked up at Zack as if to ask is that true, and he looked at her and smiled. "I can't believe I would actually say that I miss that kid, could stand to see him around again. Truth is though, he left a week in a half ago, but it feels like he left at the same time that Maddie did."

"Wow, this place must be a very wonderful place then."

"Yes Mr. Dylan, it is an extraordinary sometimes."

"So what entertainment do you have here Mr. Moseby?"

"Well it turns out Zack Martin's mom Miss Carey Martin. She is a wonderful singer. I remember one time when we made a commercial and she starred in it, with her two twin sons."

"Mr. Moseby you seem rather emotional right now, we will go to our room now and let you let it out. Thanks though." Maddie and Zack went up to there room. They laughed on there way up. This was going to be fun while it lasted they both thought.

"Hey let me help you with your bags."

"Thank you, and here is a tip, um Esteban."

"Thank you so much, there was once a young man that used to give me tips when I helped him out. Except it was smaller than this, but he was only a teenager. I miss him, he left a week in a half ago, but it felt so much like about a year, I would tell you why but I heard Mr. Moseby already talk to you about it."

Maddie looked at Zack. "I am so proud of you." She whispered to him. "I didn't realize how much you meant to all these people, including Mr. Moseby."

"I didn't know either; I didn't realize how much these people thought of me."

"You are the best."

**I love this chapter, very emotional. The next one will be great to. I will be including the other characters too as soon as I can. Please review.**


	9. they have returned

Zack woke up the next morning and found Maddie still asleep. He thought about how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. He got out of his bed, got dressed into his cloths and disguise and went to the kitchen to cook some omelets. Zack started whistling and accidentally woke up Maddie.

"What is that noise? Oh, hi Zack. Sorry, I sometimes wake easily." Maddie smelled the air and started sniffing trying to figure out what that smell exactly was. "Um, is that what I think it is? Omelets, I love omelets. Zack I didn't know you could cook."

"Yes, we got a big day ahead of us, and I have the pie that we are going to take to my mom."

"By the way, are we going to tell everyone tonight?" they both sat down to eat.

"That is the plan, we are going to bring everyone together and tell them we have something to tell the whole hotel. Once everyone is in the ballroom we will have them turn around while we are on stage, then we will take off our disguises and let them turn around. And everyone will freak." Zack was excited.

"Yep, I just wish Cody and London were here."

"Yeah, Cody left a year ago to go to Harvard, and London went with him so they could be together. And everyone else I just haven't seen since I left."

They both finished eating and stood up from the table. "Let's go talk to mom."

They stepped out side and walked over to his mom's suite. They knocked on the door and waited.

"Hello." Carrie said.

They replied with there southern accent, "Why howdy there, miss. Seems like a nice day and we just wanted to come give our new neighbors a pie, cherry pie I might add. Its very good."

"Well that is very nice of you, I used to have a son who did nice things like this for people, but he left for college about a week in a half ago, but it really seems like its been an entire year. Would you like to come in?"

"Why thank you," Maddie said. "So um, what is your son's name?

"Zack. Well my name is Carrey it is very nice to have some neighbors around here."

"Well, I cant wait to get to know you better, and I am Ashley Sprouse, and this is Dylan Sprouse."

The three adults talked for a good hour and Zack and Maddie had left to go find Arwin and talk to him, because they hadn't talked to him yet.

"Hello? Um, hello?" Zack knocked on Arwin's office door.

"Oh, company, I've never had company, well except for these nice two boys who used to live here. Man I miss them. Anyway how can I help you?" Arwin seemed a little upset when he talked about the two boys, but then cheered back up.

"Well we were just coming to talk, we wanted to get to know everyone in the hotel."

"Oh, well my name is Arwin. You two seem like a nice couple."

"Thank you, I'm Ashley Sprouse, this is Dylan."

"Oh, well hi, you want to see something cool, I like to invent stuff, and this cool little thing can show you what people are thinking, here if you don't mind can I try to see what you two are thinking."

"Oh, ha, sorry but can we talk about this later, and be in the ballroom tonight at 6:00. By, see you later." They couldn't take that sort of a chance to see if it would work, although they didn't think it would, but sometimes they do work. They left there and talked to all the staff that they knew, and had them go to the ballroom at 6:00.

That night in the ballroom when everyone was sat down Mr. Moseby went to talk into the microphone.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, you are probably wondering what you are doing here tonight, well the truth is, I don't have a clue. But these two lovely people said they want you all to be here and said they have a treat in store for all of you, I hope it is cookies. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, Dylan and Ashley Sprouse."

Everyone clapped as they walked to the stage. Zack decided he would start them off. "Hi everyone, you probably are wondering exactly what we are doin…" Zack stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw Cody and London walk into the ballroom. "Sorry, about that if you two could please have a seat." Cody and London sat down. "Anyway, you are most likely wondering what we are doing, Ashley if you would like to do the honors."

"Well of course I would. Everyone if you could please turn around for a second and don't look."

When everyone was turned around Zack and Maddie tore there disguise off and Zack grabbed the microphone. "Now if everyone would still stay turned around, I would like to say a couple things real quick. Just to let you know I have some family in here, mom, I am back." Zack said those last words in his normal voice his arms around Maddie.

Carrie would of recognized his voice anywhere. She turned around and screamed.

"Hi miss Martin." Maddie waved to her. Carrie fainted into Arwin's arms; he was sitting next to her.

"I think she took that very well." Zack muttered to Maddie. She couldn't help but laugh.

Mr. Moseby was sitting there crying, everyone could tell it why, it was one of his, oh no they are back looks. Everyone just looked so surprised and stunned and Zack and Maddie just stood there smiling and waving to everyone.

Zack looked over at Cody, he definitely looked different than he had last time he had saw him. Even though they still looked practically the same. Cody was just staring at him.

"Hi Cody, long time no see." Cody too fainted. Both Zack and Maddie laughed this time.

**I like this chapter. Everyone was so surprised to see Zack and Maddie. This story isn't over, there will be more chapters. Please review; tell me if you would like to see something reasonable happen. I can try. This is fun.**


	10. not again

Zack, Arwin, Mr. Moseby, and Esteban all took Cody and Carrie up to Carries suite.

Zack took a cup of water and splashed Cody in the face. He woke up and freaked out, saying random things to everyone.

"Cody its ok, you fainted." Arwin told him.

"I did, well I had the strangest dream. I walked into the ballroom and these two people named Ashley and Dylan Sprouse were actually Zack and Maddie. I guess I must miss them a lot."

"Hey Cody, since when do you faint when you see you brother." Zack said while laughing.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cody screamed, "That means that Maddie is back. Where did you find Maddie?"

"Funny story actually." Zack presumed to tell everyone the story he and Maddie decided to tell them.

"Wow. You know I am sorry I fainted. Is mom ok?"

"Yes, we decided to let her sleep."

"Ok."

Everyone started talking to Maddie and Zack asking them so many questions. Then Maddie's phone rang. The ring tone was a voice saying, "_hey it's me pick up"_, over and over again. Maddie looked at Zack, and he noticed something was wrong.

"Excuse us for a sec." Maddie and Zack left the room. "Its him" Maddie whispered to Zack. Then decided to answer the phone.

"Hello, who is this."

"Hi Maddie, you know, I let you two lovebirds go, but I didn't realize that you were in love, I just had to send you something special which should be coming out of the elevator in 3…2…1." Right then the elevator made the ding sound and out came 4 guys. "Go with them, or else, you don't want this to get messy with you friends and family do you."

"How did you get this number I changed it."

"What, you obviously don't know me, go with the men, I just want to talk ok."

"Ok," Maddie hung up the phone and told Zack what was going on.

Zack peaked into the room to say goodbye that they had to leave, and went with the guys. Zack recognized 2 of them to be the ones who brought him in.

"Hey boys, another party already! I cant wait for it to start." The big one that Zack had recognized went to take a swing at Zack but he already saw it coming and ducked and patted him on the cheek. "It's ok not everyone always gets to actually hit the big Z." The man grabbed hold of Zack's nose and made him collapse to the floor. "Owe now that one I did NOT see coming." The man let go and all of them gathered into the elevator.

"So where do you work out?" Zack looked at the big dude again. "Wait, this time I am serious. Where do you work out?"

"Ok, now this is it, I work out on my own and I am going to kill you if the boss lets me. Any other questions?"

"Yes, I have a one more question. Will you have food at this party, some that doesn't knock you out or do anything to you? I am hoping meat loaf."

The other three laughed at Zack and quickly shut up after the big dude looked at them.

They got out of the elevator and walked outside and into the car and left, with bags over there head.

**So I had to put Prince Mike Daddy back in. But if you have any thoughts as to what you think should happen please review, and there will also be more chapters.**


	11. lost again

Cody was starting to feel suspicious; Zack and Maddie had been gone a little too long. He checked out the hallway and then out the window. He saw what looked like Zack and Maddie with four other guys in suits. He wasn't sure but they looked like them. He decided to run downstairs and check it out.

He ran outside the Tipton and saw Zack and Maddie inside a car being driven away. He almost thought it wasn't anything he needed to worry about, but then he saw Zack turn to some big dude and say something and chuckle, and then get slapped over the back of the head.

He decided to follow them. He got in his car and drove towards where they were heading. He called London and told her he was going out to the Public Library to see if it had anything new there. He then proceeded to drive after the car.

***

Zack and Maddie got out of the car with the rest of the people not noticing the car trailing about half a mile away.

"Alright, so guys, really what is this about?" Zack asked seriously.

"Well, last time I saw you, you were quite amusing, but that sounded quite serious." The Prince stepped out of a door to a warehouse.

"DAD! I didn't know you were here." Zack then looked at him a little sad like. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh there he is. Well son, you see I don't quite approve of you dating this nice girl, she just doesn't quite seem like the person, that's all."

"But dad, what do you mean?" Zack sort of chuckled while still being serious at the same time. He wasn't planning on losing Maddie again.

"Well, I guess if all you're going to do is argue, then I am going to give you two choices. She can come with me, or you can come with me. Or then again I could just kill you both." The prince laughed at that. Zack and Maddie both had looks of terror on their faces.

"Wait I think we come to some sort of an agreement. But first, dadio, I think you're going a bit too far with this. You see, I love this woman and I would give everything in the world if I had to, for her. There is no way I will let her leave me. Now if there is something else I could give you that could make up for one of us, then maybe I can try to get it to you. I just don't want to take any chances with anything." Zack was boiling with anger by now.

"Well there is something I could use." The prince looked at Zack with the, I wonder if he could get this for me kind of look. "Could you get me a diamond, not just any ordinary diamond, but one named Sheryl."

"Sheryl? What are you talking about?"

"I will keep Maddie here until you bring me Sheryl. I believe you have a friend who is rather rich. She has a diamond I want. Get it."

"How am I going to do that, she didn't give it up when her dad was held for ransom, how am I going to get for you."

"If you really love this woman, then you will get it."

Off in a distance, Cody was watching the whole thing. He then saw them grab Maddie and her try to resist, Zack was trying to stop them himself but he was punched in the face and fell on the ground and pinned down.

Cody got out of his car running after these people. He was rather quiet in doing it to, no one heard him. He reached them punching the first one in the face enough to make him fall down unconscious. Another one took a swing at him but he blocked it and swung right under the arm he blocked and got the guy in the gut. Then did a roundhouse kick to his face making him fall to the ground to.

Zack looked up at him doing this. "Where did you learn to fight?"

"I watched Chuck Norris." Then the other two guards came over to him at the same time. The Prince was just standing there holding Maddie's arm.

"So which one goes first?" there was a Chinese guy and the really big one who he saw hit Zack. They both ran after him at the same time and tried to swing at him from both sides. Zack by now was standing up and tripped the big guy without him noticing he was even there. The big guy fell into a puddle on the ground and Zack burst with laughter being silenced from the Chinese guy who went karate on him. Zack was on the ground again within seconds. Cody however put his fists up and walked slowly over to him. They both looked at each other before Cody made the first move.

Cody swung at the guy in the chest but he easily deflected it. He took another shot but this time after it was deflected again the Chinese guy started punching Cody in the stomach over and over again and then two quick blows to the head. Cody didn't even see this coming.

When he realized that his original plan of action wasn't going to work he then stood up straight put his hands together and bowed at the Chinese guy, who then looked at him weird. Cody then started doing some strange looking Chinese dance. He was all over the place with his arms and jumping up and down and looking all foolish. The Chinese guy looked at him and laughed.

"You funny, ha ha ha, you good but you don't do it right. Here is how you do it." Cody was only about three feet from the guy. He bowed at Cody, looking at the ground and just stood there like that for about five seconds. Cody then jumped up into the air kicking the guy in the head. He landed on the ground and watched the Chinese guy fly backwards. Cody smiled but then saw the Prince holding Maddie.

"Alright, now please, I don't want any more trouble. Can we have Maddie back?"

The Prince clapped his hands. "Bravo, bravo. That was quite the show. You must be Zack's twin. You to must be funny then I would guess from that dance you just did."

"Listen I just want my brothers girlfriend back." Cody was staring at him worryingly and out of breath.

"You see, that's just it. I don't want to give her back. I like her, she is very beautiful, and I want her. So if you want her, then bring me back Sheryl."

"I can't, so you are just going to give me back my brothers GIRLFRIEND!" Cody was yelling at him now.

"Ok, if we have to do this the hard way, then ok." The Prince clapped his hands three times and then whistled. Just then, about ten or twelve people came out of the warehouse. All of them could easily take Cody on so he decided to back down.

"Alright, alright. I'll try to get you the diamond but it wont be easy."

Cody picked his brother up and took him to the car. Zack looked back at Maddie with a terribly worried face. Maddie mouthed the words "I love you" and Zack mouthed them back. They both were crying a lot. Cody took Zack who started to walk back over to Maddie who was being dragged in.

"Listen man, you go in there, you both will probably die. I will not let that happen. I am going to make London give the diamond, I don't care what she says, we will get Maddie back." Cody was angry, he too wanted to go back there and handle everything.

"Alright, I will be alright. But you will promise me, we will get her back right." Zack was still crying.

"Yes, we will get her back. And don't worry, besides, with my Chuck Norris fighting skills, we can do it. I just cant wait to get a hold of that Prince idiot."

Cody drove back to the Tipton with Zack, who was still crying, and Maddie was stuck in the warehouse.

**Alright, I am sorry it took long for me to get this out, I have big tests to study for and one of my classes I am already working on the final exam. Anyway Maddie is stuck with the Prince, Cody is going to try to get the diamond, Zack is going into a nervous breakdown, and none is sure about what will happen next. This is getting intense, but it is going to be a great story.**


	12. get the diamond

Cody pulled up to the Tipton, Zack was still crying. Cody had never seen Zack cry this much. He was worried, scared to. He wasn't sure how London would handle this, and he definitely didn't want everyone to see this happen. How was he going to get this done quietly with Zack crying like this? He had to make Zack pull himself together, the attention would be to much.

"This is impossible. Why did this have to happen? Cody, we have to get her back, I can't live without her. She is my life." Cody could hardly understand Zack underneath all his crying.

"ZACK, LISTEN TO ME!!! We are going to get her back. Ok. You have to stop and keep this quiet. We don't want everyone to know about this. Now stay in the car, I will go talk to London and make her give me the diamond. Ok. I promise everything will be ok. I will be right back, just trust me."

Zack hadn't seen Cody talk to him like this for a long time. He knew he could trust Cody to help him. He was stopping his crying a little but still had tears coming down from his eyes.

"Alright I will stay here. But hurry please. I don't know how long I can wait. She is on her own except for probably twenty guys who could kick our but any day."

"Don't worry, we will get the diamond and get her back and everything will be ok."

Cody walked into the Tipton while Zack was sitting in the car.

***

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do? Didn't I pay you back the money? What are you going to do to me? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH…" Maddie screaming was silenced when the Prince held his jeweled cane at her head.

"You will be silent." His voice was as forceful as she remembered it. This voice was one that always scared her. She was going to stay silent but then she remembered that Zack would be there for her this time. She knew this for sure.

"You know Zack will be here for me Prince. Are you even a real prince?" Maddie said this with a big smirk on her face.

"YES, I AM A REAL PRINCE. I AM PRINCE MIKE DADDY. DON'T EVER QUESTION ME AGAIN. OK!!!" The prince obviously didn't like it when people said he wasn't a prince.

"Just wait till he comes. I love him and there is nothing you can do to stop us from loving each other." The prince sighed, then knelt down next to Maddie.

"Aright, I am not the nicest guys in the world. Don't say anything just yet. You see, I don't know exactly how to say this, but I… I… you…"

"Totototoday junior." Maddie giggled a little bit.

"Please listen. The only reason I made you stay in Mulberry was because I… I… love… you. That is the only reason I kept you with me, the only reason I made you come back, and I let you leave when you had the money so that you wouldn't hate me. I love you. And I want you."

"Oh that is so sweet Prince Mike Daddy. No one has ever done anything like that for me."

"Really, it is." The Prince looked excited.

"Oh yes of course, I mean WHO EVER GETS KIDNAPPED, ENSLAVED, AND THIERE BOY FRIEND BEAT UP!" Maddie was screaming at the top of her lungs. Then said in a sweet voice again, "All for love. That is so sweet. You are so, so insane. What is WRONG WITH YOU! This isn't love, this is insanity. I don't love you, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"I am not so sure about that, you may be surprised."

"What ever, there is nothing you can do to change my mind!"

***

"London, London where are you?" Cody was yelling through the lobby.

"Cody what is the matter?"

"You have to help me. Ok listen, Maddie has been kidnapped by some prince guy. And he won't give her back till he gets a diamond."

"Well ok here he can have this one." London gave Cody a small diamond from her purse.

"No… he wants Sheryl." London gasped.

"No way, there is no way I am giving up Sheryl."

"London, this is Maddie we are talking about. Besides, I have a plan on how we can get it back afterwards. So please I am in a hurry."

"Alright I will give it to him." London gave Cody the diamond.

"And please London keep this quiet. We cant have this going around here."

"Ok, under two conditions. Three you will be careful. And two, you will give me a nice big kiss."

"Ok, if you say so." Cody leaned in and gave London a long nice kiss.

"Wow, Cody you are the best."

"Thank you, now I got to go. Bye sweet heart." Cody ran out the door and over to the car. He saw Zack there rocking back and forth. He kept reaching for the keys to drive off, but then kept deciding to wait for Cody. Cody got in the car with the diamond and drove off.

**What do you think will happen next? The prince loves Maddie, Zack loves Maddie, Cody wont let the prince take Maddie away from Zack, the Prince thinks that he can change Maddie's mind. Can he? Wait and find out. Please review, I want to have a great story and and your input can help make it a great story. Although I do have some plans that I wont change for some chapters. And again, please review.**


	13. the question

"Alright, so what is the plan?" Zack asked Cody as they drove around the corner.

"Well you see, we go up to the door, knock on the door, enter the door…"

"Will you stop saying door?" Zack was getting irate.

"Sorry, anyway once we enter the… and get inside, if he doesn't have Maddie where we can see her, we tell him he is not getting the diamond till she is with us. After that we give him the diamond and we get Maddie back. I don't see why he won't let us get her back. I mean, ha, ha, it isn't like he likes her or something. Anyway, if everything goes according to plan we will get Maddie and the diamond back."

"Diamond? How are we going to do that?"

"Well this part is a long shot, but who doesn't fall for the, is that Brenda Song over there, and then take it and run."

"That is a long shot; I think it will depend on how many guards there will be."

"Ok, I just hope that we get it, I don't want London getting mad."

"I just need Maddie back."

They finally reached the warehouse, and they both went up to the door as planned. Zack reached his hand up to knock on the door. Before he could the door opened and they walked inside to find about thirty people circling the Prince and Maddie.

Zack whispered over to Cody, "I don't think we will get the diamond back."

Cody and Zack walked over to the Prince and Maddie quite slowly.

"Will you two just hurry it up and get over here." The Prince yelled at them.

"Ok, now we want Maddie before we give you the diamond." Zack told him.

"Let me see the diamond."

"Here it is." Cody pulled the diamond out of his pocket.

"Well, well, well, it seems you were able to get the diamond after all. Here she is, now give me the diamond." Cody gave the Prince the diamond and Maddie ran to Zack and hugged him tighter than they did when she got back from Antarctica.

"Wait, Maddie can I at least say one last thing before you go?" The Prince looked at her hopefully. "Before you go, I want to give you something, hopefully this can change your mind." The Prince gave Maddie Sheryl and the money that Zack had paid him for the debt she had owed him before.

"Wow, you are giving this back to me, why?"

"Because I love you Maddie."

"Oh, that is so sweet of you. How could I repay you for all this?" Maddie had walked over to him and he started to sweat.

"Well, would you go out with me."

"No, but I will tell you what, I will give you a kiss." Zack's mouth dropped as well as the Prince's.

"Ok that will work."

"Alright now lean in." The Prince leaned in towards Maddie, and puckered up. "Now here it comes." Maddie leaned in a little. "Sike. Ha, ha, ha, you fell for it. I am truly sorry; there is something wrong with you. Here is one hundred dollars to find it out." Maddie handed him the money and walked over to Zack and kissed him.

"Don't you ever do that again! You had me scared there for a minute." Zack was petrified.

The prince yelled back to Maddie. "I wish we could have been together, but I do love you so I just have to let you and the diamond go. I will miss you."

Cody was also surprised. "I had a totally different plan on getting that diamond back but hey, this totally works to."

The three got into the car and drove back to the Tipton. London was standing there at the door waiting for Cody. When they got there and they got inside, London ran over and hugged Cody. Zack told them they needed time alone and not to let anyone disturb them.

When they got up to there room, Zack went over to the CD player and turned it on.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked him.

"Do you remember this song?"

"Well yes, but why put it on?"

"Because, I love you and I missed you."

"Ok, anyway how could I forget this song, it is the song that was played at my prom when we danced." They started dancing.

"_If you and I could be together,_

_  
Your touch, Your kiss  
_

_You make my heart break open wide  
_

_I know I want what I can't have,  
_

_But I dream the world will give me everything I'm hoping for"_

Zack knelt down on the floor and took Maddie's hand. "Maddie, I know we haven't been together long, and this may be going fast, but what couple has gone through what we have gone through?"

"Zack what are you saying?"

"Maddie, I love you."

"I love you to Zack."

"Maddie, will you… Marry me Madeline.

Maddie said one word before fainting. Zack also fell unconscious. Both of them were lying on the floor.

**Believe it or not an episode of suite life of Zack and Cody was on when I wrote this chapter. The episode was called a prom story. I think its ironic but anyway, what did Maddie say? Will they get married? Please review any input is good input. Unless it is something bad about me or my stories then it isn't but any other input is good input. Thank you. and one last thing, there will be two chapters left to this story, the first one will be one way to end the story and the next chapter will be an alternate ending. review saying which you like better.**


	14. the big wedding one way to end the story

**This is one way to end the story.**

Cody walked down the hall to Zack's room. It had been two hours, what could he have needed to do that took two hours from everyone else? Cody knocked on the door. No one answered the door. He knocked on the door again.

"Zack, Maddie open up. Come on open up." Cody got the maid and had her give him a key. He opened the door to see why they weren't opening up.

"Maddie?" he found Maddie lying on the floor unconscious. "Why is everyone fainting around here?" then he saw Zack lying on the floor also unconscious. "Zack you to? Wait, what is this?" Cody walked over to Zack and found a ring next to him.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. He… he… he. He did it. ZACK wake up." Zack stirred a little, he was always a heavy sleeper. "Zack wake up, why is Maddie in a bikini?" Zack jumped up and looked around, then he noticed Maddie was lying on the floor in the cloths she had on earlier.

"I hate it when you do that."

"Zack, can I ask you a very serious question?"

"Of course, Code red, why not."

"Did you ask Maddie to marry you?"

"No... ha. I didn't ask her to… Oh my gosh I asked Maddie to marry me. Stupid me how did I forget, I mean I just asked her, and she said yes and she fainted and I fainted and… Cody do you know what this means."

"Yes, you are getting married."

"Maddie wake up. Wake up Maddie." Zack was shaking Maddie. "Maddie check it out I got tickets to go see Tim McGraw." Maddie jumped up and looked at Zack, he was laughing.

"I hate it when you do that."

"I'm sorry baby, but good news."

"What?"

"We are getting married. I asked you and you said yes, then we both fainted."

"Oh my gosh I did say yes. How bout next week, I will get London to help me set it up here at the Tipton."

***

That next week in the Tipton.

***

Maddie walked up the isle in the ballroom with her arm around Mr. Mosbey's arm. He was grumbling to himself 'poor Maddie, why Zack?" She got to the front of the Church and the priest went on with the celebration.

"Do you Zack Martin take _Madeline_ Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine _Fitzpatrick to be you're...?"_

"YES, most definitely yes. Of course I do, wouldn't have it any other way." Zack was very excited about this.

"And Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick take Zack Martin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oh yes I most definitely will marry you. I wouldn't have it any other way either."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the… oh I see you are already on that."

They kissed and everyone cheered, well except for Mr. Moseby who was crying. Carey was standing next to him.

"You know, I never thought this would happen." Carey explained to Mr. Moseby.

"He is not the right guy for her."

"Actually, I think they are perfect for each other. Zack is always nicer around Maddie, he does his work when Maddie tells him to, and he refuses to lie to her, and she makes him a better person no matter where they are."

"But what influence does he have on her."

"She will have the bigger influence making him a better person, and she won't get used to his foolish ways. I really think now they will be perfect for each other."

"Well you say that now, they just got married."

"Well maybe this isn't what you want, but this is what they want. Now if you have a problem with my son getting married to the girl of his dreams then you better walk straight out of here so we can have a long talk. Ok mister." Carey scared Mr. Moseby as she stood tall over him with her high heels on making her look that much taller.

"Wow don't they look beautiful together."

"That is better."

Zack and Maddie walked outside holding each others hands. "You know Zack, I never dreamed it would be this great."

"Yeah, well. Wait, you dreamed of this night happening."

"Well, yes. Sort of."

"Awesome." Zack was rather surprised and Maddie just giggled.

"So sweet thang, what should we do to start our nice new lives together."

"Well to start our lives together Mr. Martin, I think that it should start with a kiss."

"And Mrs. Martin, that sounds like a great idea."

Zack leaned forward slowly to kiss Maddie. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her and kissed him.

About twenty seconds later Cody came outside. "So people, you ready to cut the… wow you know you have a hotel room right?"

All three of them laughed and out came London to see what was taking them so long.

"Come on people, everyone is waiting."

Everyone went inside and enjoyed the rest of the night.

***

After the party was over Cody took London and stepped outside and knelt down.

"London… Tipton. Can I ask you a question."

"Will you marry me?" he held out a ring to her.

"You know what Cody, I will marry you if you will marry me."

"Um, ok. So does that mean that is a yes?"

"Yes."

Cody was a little confused but what the hey, he loved her. They kissed and walked around the block once and decided to go in and tell everyone the great news.

**The End.**

**There will be an alternate ending next chapter.**


	15. WHAT! alternate ending

**Alternate ending starts when Maddie walks up with Mr. Moseby.**

Maddie walked up the isle in the ballroom with her arm around Mr. Mosbey's arm. He was grumbling to himself 'poor Maddie, why Zack?" She got to the front of the Church and the priest went on with the celebration.

"Do you Zack Martin take _Madeline_ Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine _Fitzpatrick to be you're...?"_

"YES, most definitely yes. Of course I do, wouldn't have it any other way." Zack was very excited about this.

"And Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick take Zack Martin to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oh yes I most definitely will marry you. I wouldn't have it any other way either."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the…"

"ZAAAAAAAAAACK!" Everyone turned to see who it was. Arwin stood up, he knew that voice. Another Arwin came running into the room. The Arwin who was just standing there fainted. The other Arwin came running to Zack.

"Who are you?" Zack stared at him with a scared look on his face.

"Zack it's me Arwin. Listen you need to wake up."

"What, wake up, what are you talking about I am awake?"

"Listen Zack you are asleep. Remember when you put that helmet on that I invented? Well you never took it off. This is the future/ dream, everything that happened to you since you took the helmet off was just the future, and this right now, me talking to you is the dream part, except it is real I am talking to you. Just wake up we don't have time."

"You are scaring me man get away from me."

"It's me Arwin, listen to me, you can still have this, this is the future, but if you don't come with me, this will disappear and will never of happened. You can change what ever you like when you get back but you can still have this happen, maybe differently but trust me."

"So you are telling me that I am asleep. How do I wake up?"

"Well I don't want to slap you so I think we should have Cody do it."

"Ok, awesome." Cody ran up there and raised his hand and slapped him really hard.

"Owe, it didn't work."

"Sorry Zack and Cody, but I meant my times Cody, turn around."

A younger Cody raised his hand and smacked Zack across the face.

Zack got a little dizzy and fell to the floor unconscious. He then woke up to see Arwin and Cody standing above him.

Zack was speechless. "Please tell me that I am still marring Maddie?" Zack asked him.

"Not yet kiddo. But don't worry, if you do it right, she will. Good job man." Arwin gave him two thumbs up.

"Wait, but I remember taking the helmet off, how did that happen?"

"Well at first you saw the future, but then you wanting to change it so much made you live the future how you would of, unfortunately it hurt you and bad things happened, and then eventually good things happened. I saw everything on the other helmet. It's kind of weird though, the time thing, we saw a years worth of time in twenty four hours. And if you had gone past twenty four hours your future would have ended and you would of never woke up." Arwin explained everything that happened and Zack was just glad he was done talking.

"You know what Arwin, I would love to continue to talk but I need to see Maddie."

"Just remember, we have graduation in thirteen days and Maddie just gave you seven candy bars for getting an A on the test. She isn't marring you yet and isn't going out with you yet. Now go get her."

"Wait, Cody, do you know how to fight… kind of like Chuck Norris style?"

"You know, that sounds like a good idea, I think I will start tonight." Arwin laughed and gave a high five to Zack.

"One more thing Arwin, do I have to you know, do all the trying to get her to like me again?"

"Zack, just be yourself and there is no way she won't be able to resist you."

"Thanks. Thanks that means a lot to me, see yah."

Zack ran out of the room and Arwin looked at Cody. "You little stud."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and London. Nice job… wait, oh yeah you haven't asked her yet."

"Wait, you know I like London, but how?"

"Yeah, well looking forward to then, bye Cody."

"Ok. Bye."

***

Zack ran over to Maddie, she was working at the candy counter again. He loved that uniform she wore. It looked beautiful on her.

"Maddie, hi."

"Hi Zack how are doing, I haven't seen you for almost a whole day."

"Listen we need to talk, I have something to tell you."

They talked for about two hours that night and Maddie gave him a hug and said one last thing before leaving.

"I'll tell you what. I will think about it and tomorrow, be right here." She blew him a kiss and walked away. Zack smiled and went to bed.

**The End.**

**Do you want to know what happens next. well get this, there ****will be a sequel. So review, review, review. Give me idea's. Tell me which ending you liked more. And one more thing I would like to say to everyone who read my whole strory ****thank you.**


End file.
